


Wolf Girl

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: Robb had once told her that the lone wolf died but the pack survived. Wolves were gentle to their own but woe befall all those who threaten the pack. Jeyne supposed it was just another thing he had been wrong about. Her poor, sweet, fool of a husband.





	Wolf Girl

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 3 - wolves

She wondered if she would have ran with the Blackfish, if she hadn't known she carried Robb's child within her.

For what was the point in living in a world when Robb was gone. A world where her own mother would betray her, would steal her own grandchild from her daughter's belly?

Robb had once told her that the lone wolf died but the pack survived. Wolves were gentle to their own but woe befall all those who threaten the pack. Jeyne supposed it was just another thing he had been wrong about. Her poor, sweet, fool of a husband.

She wanted to name the child after Robb, but she didn't have the heart to go against his wishes. He had wanted a son to name after his father, his brother. Perhaps if it were a girl though, she could name her for Robb. But then that felt like an insult to Catelyn, who had been more of a mother to her than Sybell had ever been.

***

When Blackfish took her to the Vale of Arryn, she was surprised to find that Catelyn's sister had died, her husband ruling in her stead. Jeyne felt uneasy, clinging to her cloak like a shield.

"Of course," Lord Baelish said smoothly, his smile making Jeyne's stomach turn. "Any family of my dear Lysa is welcome here. Robb Stark's wife, Queen in the North, most of all."

Beside him, his daughter sat primly, far too prettily for a bastard girl, Jeyne thought vaguely but perhaps her mother had been noble born. She was a beauty, with her wide blue eyes and high cheek bones. For some reason, Jeyne feels as though she knows her but she puts it down to grief, of missing Robb and wanting to find a new pack for herself. Anywhere she and her child could be safe.

"Will you not take the Knights of the Vale to Winterfell?" Blackfish asked. "For Robb and his kin. His sisters and brothers are still out there somewhere."

"I find it best not to move too hastily," Lord Baelish replied, his smile full of false promises.

***

She wondered how she could have missed it before.

Catelyn's eyes,  _Robb_ 's eyes.

Sansa Stark had come to her uncle, pleading for help. And Jeyne had begged forgiveness for Robb, for her part in his downfall. Sansa had merely smiled sadly.

"I would never blame you," she said, her voice as sweet and kind as she was herself. "You did not kill Robb anymore than I killed my father. We were merely tricked sister by those meant to protect us."

"We will get you home to Winterfell," Jeyne promised.

When the news came of Arya being wed to Ramsay Bolton and that Jon Snow was marching upon Winterfell with an army of wildlings at his back, they knew their chance had come.

Blackfish had spoken to Lord Royce, made sure the Knights of the Vale were ready to ride while Jeyne had wrapped Sansa in a snow white cloak and together, they had started to flee the Gates of the Moon.

Jon Snow was their last chance for Winterfell. Oh, she hoped Robb could see them now, feel the hope that threatened to bubble over as they continued further north.

_I'll get the pack together again Robb. I promise._

***

Sansa had warned her that Winterfell was in ruins. That only stone and snow remained.

But as Jeyne bounced Roberta on her knee, pressed a kiss to her fiery curls to quieten her she couldn't help but feel that wasn't true. The Starks remained, would always remain. She had relinquished her crown to Sansa, the true-born daughter of Lord Stark but she and Jon now stood beneath the heart-tree to exchange their vows and Sansa had expressed her desire for Jon to take the Stark name. Something that Jon did little to protest.

And though Rickon was alive, standing on the other side of Jon now, he had so much wildness in him that it was decided it was best that he was not groomed to rule.

_The lone wolf dies but the pack survives_

_Oh Robb, I hope you can see it._

 

 


End file.
